Throntuk the Lionhearted
The stalwart captain of the royal guard, Throntuk the Lionhearted has proven himself several times over to be one of Dasedrak Castle's most noble warriors. However, he is arrogant and prideful, quick to judge any that he deems to be a threat to his nation. While he would never needlessly harm someone else, his extremist views tend to lead him into conflict with those who fall outside his idea of what a "proper" citizen of Ores ought to be. Background Throntuk was born into nobility, and he was trained early on to be a knight. From the time he could hold a sword, he was training underneath Ores' finest knights to learn their craft. He also demonstrated a proficiency in magic, though his interest was more with the divine magic of the Callers. Rather than wield flaming spells of destruction, Throntuk thought that learning how to heal others would be more in line with what a knight ought to do. Throntuk's family by and large perished during a border raid by Gralshad when he was ten. Rather than live with the knights, Throntuk opted to stay with the Callers' family and continue to learn their ways. In particular, he grew close to the girl who would eventually be known as Dermazd the Eagle-Caller, even though she was four-fingered and thus a lower caste than he was. When he was sixteen, Throntuk -- then known as Throntuk the Gate-Keeper -- was sent to war with Gralshad. At first, he intended to wreak vengeance on them, and he tirelessly fought to bring victory and glory to Ores. As the Orian army's numbers thinned, Throntuk eventually came to lead squads of his own despite his youth. However, at the conclusion of the war, Throntuk, along with Dremak and Glarneth, investigated a burning village while the rest of the Orians sought to pillage it. There, Throntuk encountered two children: Threkazd the Page and Fanred the Past-Seer. Although they were ordered to not leave any survivors, Throntuk refused to murder two orphans, and he suggested they bring them back to Dasedrak Castle. Because Dremak and Glarneth had been suspected of treason prior, their apparent insistence on sparing two Gralshadis was enough for them to be convicted and subsequently executed. Throntuk, on the other hand, was lauded as a war hero, and his involvement in Threkazd and Fanred's survival was conveniently forgotten. He was given the title of "Lionhearted" and, in time, became the captain of Deioros the King's personal guard. First Dream of Arplakoon During Arplakoon's first dream, Throntuk the Lionhearted died defending the King from Felaji and Thorn. In the process, Throntuk was raised as an undead and then brought back as a colossus, making him the Third Colossus. His charge to defend the royal family was warped by Dokani the Necromancer's hold on his mind; instead of defending the rightful heir to the throne or the people of Ores, Throntuk became a vicious, single-minded monster that would follow Dokani's commands without question. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters